Destinatario a mundo:
by Smithback
Summary: En ésta sociedad en la que tener un nuevo órgano es tan fácil como ir de compras, vislumbraremos algunos pensamientos de un receptor.


Carta de un receptor a la sociedad:

No es un tema tan hablado como se debiese, a pesar de que es parte de nuestra realidad; y más aún, está en los libros de historia; de cómo se dio el gran cambio en la sociedad, en la ciencia y en la vida humana.

Entre libros, artículos y ensayos; matizado a ligeras pinceladas, y en líneas que resumen años de investigación y vidas salvadas está escondida la historia de ustedes, los donadores; personas que nacen y viven para que nosotros sigamos viviendo, para que podamos vivir algunos excesos sin tener que preocuparnos por nuestro cuerpo, puesto que ustedes lo hacen por nosotros.

Tras recibir mi órgano, no pude más que preguntarme de dónde venía. Una vez más, entre murmullos, sabía de donde, de esos silenciosos edificios en donde se cultivan, cual plantas, niños. Y al igual que una planta, los consumimos sin pensar mucho en todo lo que pasó para llegar hasta nosotros.

Casi me esquivo. Simplemente era demasiado intentar pensar en mi nuevo órgano y de dónde vino. Algo tan infructuoso como buscar de qué árbol vino una manzana, pero un pequeño empuje, tan ligero como el viento, me encendió a buscar la respuesta. La cual confieso no me gustó. Si bien no encontré a la persona, distinguí verdades que no me gustaron.

Fue así como reviví mis vivencias de adolecente, las especulaciones, chismes y chistes sobre los clones, -algo menos que animales.- decíamos.

Rebuscando como perro entre desperdicios, seguí los rumores, llegué a saber de los malos tratos que algunos de ustedes sufren, los extintos intentos por una mejor vida para ustedes… visité la abandonada Hailsham, recorrí sus pasillos imaginando a cientos de niños correr y reír sin saber exactamente que sería de ellos. Una extraña desolación me invadió; sin embargo, aún más triste fue visitar los edificios ocupados con niños que crecen en otros institutos, éstos últimos ocupados con fríos rostros de docentes y niños. Enclaustrados, mantenidos vivos solo para ser consumidos; en verdad ahí había seres menos que animales… pero no eran los niños.

Con esta carta declaro mi intención de revivir el movimiento que comenzó hace ya muchos años el instituto Hailsham, por una dignificación a seres que viven para y por nosotros.

Entiendo lo difícil que puede ser para muchos de nosotros el pensar en esos clones como algo natural o humano; pero les pido que visiten uno de esos altos edificios, casi escondidos como un penoso secreto... que los vean y me digan si lo que les hacemos, tengan ellos alma o no, es humano. O si quieren verlo de otra forma, cavilen en las condiciones que nuestros órganos son mantenidos.

Abramos los ojos, esos que no necesitan ser prestados para ver.

Finalmente, jamás encontré a mi donador, pero espero que le llegue este mensaje, que aún no completase y mi agradecimiento le llegue.

Gracias por tu vida.

"Si no hay ética "en general", es que falta el Sujeto abstracto, y habría que proveerlo. No hay sino un animal particular, convocado por las circunstancias a devenir sujeto. O, más bien, a entrar en la composición de un sujeto. Lo que quiere decir que todo lo que es, su cuerpo, sus capacidades, se encuentre, en un momento dado, requerido para que la verdad haga su camino. Es entonces que el animal humano es intimado a ser el inmortal que no era." Ensayo, la ética… Alain Badiou.

*Notas de Smithback

Cuando vi la película lo que más me gustó fue que donaran. Entiendo perfectamente que es una tragedia pero no puedo más que pensar en lo agradecida que pueda sentirse una persona al recibir un órgano. Entiendo que los donantes no se sienten así pero…

Y ahora que leí el libro... pues uff. Es mucho más profundo y mejor que la película... aún me faltan cosas por pensar, como ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería mostrar el autor?...

Quería escribir sobre el "escándalo Morningdale,", pero no se me ocurría nada, y en mi cabeza solo rondaba la idea de agradecimiento por un órgano. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo con la donación de órganos, si alguien que lea esto no lo está, les pido por favor que me digan sus razones, ya que jamás he hablado con alguien que no lo esté y me da mucha curiosidad.

Busqué la canción de Judy Bridgewater, ji ji ya, pero no me gustó tanto. Ups.

Y sobre el escándalo… quizá que cuando Cat esté siendo analizada para donar... descubran alguna anomalía, que fuese ella una de los sobrevivientes, o resultados de los experimentos de Morningdale, pero me hace falta masticar más la idea.

En fin, gracias por leer y opinar.

Smithback

En ésta sociedad en la que tener un nuevo órgano es tan fácil como ir de compras, vislumbraremos algunos pensamientos de un receptor.

Destinatario a mundo:


End file.
